Intervention
by PrettyPretty
Summary: With a little help from Pam, Eric and Sookie are forced to come to terms with their newly formed bond and Eric's memory. Spoilers for Book 8.


I'm going to kill Pam

Title: Intervention

Author: PrettyPretty

Rating: Mature

Pairings: Sookie/Eric

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris/HBO/True Blood. I just like to take them and play with them for a while.  
Author's Notes: Many thanks to Ali and Maria for the beta work! You guys are awesome!

Spoilers: Through Book 8 of the Sookie Stackhouse Series

Chapter 1

I'm gonna kill Pam. I'll stake her right in the heart myself.

She calls me and says I'm needed at Fangtasia right away. There's a problem. Something's wrong with Eric. So like the dutiful little telepath I drive like a bat outta hell to Shreveport at 9 o'clock at night. I haven't seen Eric for nearly three weeks. I know he's been busy with the new King and the changes, but he could have at least called. I mean it's not like we have any unresolved issues or anything! Oh no! Not unless you count the fact that Eric remembers our time together when he was cursed, the fact that we are now blood-bonded and I saved his ass yet again by running over the Queen's former bodyguard! Why would we need to talk about things?! I thought I would be able to feel if there was something wrong with Eric through the bond, but I guess the connection is fading like I thought it would. What could have happened? Pam wouldn't call me if it wasn't something important. I'm nearly in a panic when I make it to the front door of the bar and what do I see? Pam is checking ID's and Eric sitting on his self-proclaimed throne just like always. The panic inside me dies and is replaced by a feeling of calm and contentment. I guess the bond isn't fading. _Dammit_. I push those feelings down and glare at Pam.

"Hello, Sookie." Pam grins at me with that demure, slit-your-throat grin of hers.  
"What the hell, Pam?"

"Follow me?" She ordered and turned to walk away. Oh no. Not having it.  
"Not until you tell me what the hell is goin' on?" Before she could answer, Eric was by my side smiling down at me.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Dear One?" His hand reached out and lightly rubbed my arm. I had to close my eyes for a moment to the sensation. A mixture of emotions washed through the bond: Lust, happiness, confusion, concern.

I willed myself to snap out of the feelings and pinned my gaze again on Pam.

"Ask Pam. She's the one that had me run over here because there was something wrong with you." That got his attention. His eyes left mine and pierced Pam's.

"What have you done?" He demanded. Pam never let her grin falter. She motioned for us to follow her to Eric's office. Eric motioned for me to proceed and I couldn't stop the frustrated sigh from huffing from my cheeks.

I settled on to the big couch in Eric's office while he chose to lean against his desk. I couldn't help but notice how good he looked in his dark jeans and black sweater. I shook those thoughts and glared at Pam again.

"I'm tired, Pam. I've worked all afternoon. It's 9 o'clock and I'm not in the mood to be drug around like a side show pet." There, I'd said my peace. Eric regarded her for a moment and I could tell he was mentally berating her with questions. I could feel his anger seeping through the bond.

"Pam? What's the meaning of this?" He demanded more than asked.

"I own part of this bar too. So it's my right to be concerned about its financial stability. You're bad for business and we both know why."

She looked at me and I felt like strangling her with my bare hands. She's staging an intervention!

"Dammit, Pam! This is none of your business." I wailed. The sheer rage flowing from Eric was igniting my own.

"Oh but it is." She turned her gaze to Eric. "You have never reacted this way before. Not towards a mortal. Well, we both know Sookie's a little more than mortal. But, you're frightening the customers. Frightening beyond entertainment. You're distracted and frankly you're pouting like an insolent child."

_Oh shit_. Eric's hands had now balled into fists and his face had turned to stone. Before he could say anything she continued.

"You've picked up the phone at least 15 times that I have counted to call her but you refuse to dial the numbers," She glared at me now and spat, "and Amelia says that you have been less than bearable to live with these last three weeks. You barely eat. You cry at night. She says you've been working extra shifts in order to keep so busy so you'll basically collapse when you get home at night." I willed myself not to look at Eric. I knew he was boring a hole through me. Damn Amelia. My depression was nobody's business but my own.

"Leave us." Eric's voice boomed. Pam gave a dutiful nod and backed out of his office. Her grin was still firmly in place. I could just kill her.

Chapter 2

I refused to look at him. I couldn't. Not yet. I was still furious. Eric's emotions were drowning me as well. He was angry, concerned, frustrated and God knows what else. I released a defeated sigh and rested my forehead in my hands. I could tell he was finally taking in my appearance. I must have looked a sight. My hair was down and a little tangled. I was wearing a LSU sweatshirt with a pair of faded jeans. They were a little looser than they used to be. I just haven't felt like eating, okay?! I heard his desk creak as he pushed his weight off of it. When I felt his fingers curl around my wrists, I finally looked up.

"Come. We're leaving."

"Where are we going?"

"Home." The weariness of the situation wouldn't even let me ask him whose home.

We drove in silence through the streets of Shreveport, the engine of his Corvette revving into each turn. Soon we were at the entrance of a gated community. He ignored the security guard's wave and speed through the gate. After snaking through the twists and turns of the upscale neighborhood we finally parked in the garage of his very nice two-story house. Eric turned off the ignition and the silence was deafening.

"I've never been to your house before." You could cut the tension between us with a knife.

"A fact that saddens me daily." He gave me a small grin and I felt safety and contentment wash over me. I smiled back at him and he actually winked.

"Come, lover. We have much to discuss." He exited the car and before I could take off my seatbelt he was holding my door for me.

"Thanks." He extended his hand to me and led me up the back steps into the house. We entered into the kitchen. The black marble counter tops gleamed in the soft light of the lamp left on in the den. We passed through quickly and he stopped in front of a large fireplace.

"Are you chilled? Would you like a fire?"

"That would be nice. Thank you." He retrieved a remote from a small table along the wall and with the press of a button the fire roared.

"Please. Sit." I nodded and sunk down into Eric's large black leather sofa. Nice. He crossed the room in two strides and was soon seated right next me. His long legs were propped up on the large wooden coffee table, his left knee resting against my leg. The contact made me happy. I'm sure he could tell, blood bond and all.

"We have lots to discuss, you and I…I'm… I'm sorry I've been so distracted with work and other things." Well that just pissed me off.

"Bullshit." No use beating around the bush. The shocked look on his face gave me just a small amount of satisfaction. I'm sure he could feel my anger raging across our bond.

"You've made no effort to contact me!" He balked.

"I shouldn't have to! What were you waiting on?! 'Oh please Eric, please pay me the least little bit of attention.' Poor pitiful me." I drug my hands through my hair out of sheer frustration and continued,"Maybe I don't want to be pitiful anymore! Maybe I want someone to want me for a change!" I felt the tears well up in my eyes and that just made me madder. I stared into the fire and decided that if he wanted to have this conversation, then he could have it by himself.

"You have no idea how much I want you." His voice was barely above a whisper. I don't know what to say to that. He's told me many, many times how much he wanted me for sex but he knows that's not what I meant. I swipe a tear away from my cheek and refuse to budge. Finally he speaks.

"You have no idea the effect you have on me. It's frightening the power you possess."

"You're the one with the power remember? I'm surprised you just didn't get me to _heel_!" I couldn't help the catch in my voice as I threw the words he used in Rhodes with Andre back at him. I could feel his tension growing across the bond. Within a breath he jolted off the couch and started pacing in front of the fire. He turned to face me and ice blue eyes met mine.

"Enough!" The steel in his voice caused me to jump and I could tell he regretted frightening me. He returned to the couch again and reclaimed his spot beside me. He reached for my hand and gently rubbed his thumb across my knuckles.

"We've gotten off to a bad start. I don't think you fully understand the…the…"

"You told me you loved me." That just came out. I don't know why, it didn't even sound like my voice saying it. But there it was. I kept my eyes focused on the gas logs burning in the fire place. Maybe if I didn't look into his face my heart wouldn't fall from my chest and shatter into a million pieces on the floor.

"And there in, is where they say, lies the rub."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He shifted quickly on the couch and before I realized it he had turned me to face him.

"Don't you understand!? I do love you! You! Sookie Stackhouse, opinionated, stubborn, willful, beautiful, infuriating, seductive woman!"

He pushed himself from the couch again and stood staring down at me, his voice getting louder with every word.

"You fight me at every turn! You're constantly putting yourself in jeopardy and I'm in a constant state of turmoil hoping nothing will happen to you! You fight our bond, but it's the one thing that gives me comfort to know that you are safe! Don't you understand how hard that is?! I've lived a thousand lifetimes and never…never once have I been in such turmoil over a woman!" He stilled himself and I felt his effort to calm himself wash over the both of us.

"I remember it all, Sookie. Everything. We talked. We made love. I felt content and happy. I offered to give everything up and marry you!" He laughed and shook his head as if he couldn't even believe it himself. "The fact that I would still do it all at the smallest sign of approval from you is foreign to me! But I would do it. Just tell me that's what will make you happy and it will be so."

I didn't know what to do. Eric had never been so open with his emotions before. I reached out and grabbed his hand. He sank to his knees in front of me. I spread my legs to allow him to wrap his arms around me. The bond between us seemed to swell and I couldn't help the tears that streamed down my face.

"I would never ask you to give up your life. That's not who you are. I knew that. I know that still."

"I must have hurt you so badly when I couldn't remember." He reached up and brushed the hair away from my face. I pressed my cheek into his cool hand and closed my eyes to his touch.

"I knew it wasn't the real you. But, I…you were…we…"

"You love me." He wasn't asking. I knew that. I'm sure he could feel my love for him just as much as I could feel his for me. But I answered him anyway.

"Yes." A spark seemed to ignite in Eric's eyes. A smile spread across his face and he slid me closer to him until I could feel his hips pressed against mine.

"Then you are mine." _Oh no!_

"I'm not anyone's. I'm my own woman."

"Your words say this, but I know the truth." There's the Eric the world knew; arrogant and sure.  
"I mean it. I'm not yours…I'm not." The smirk on his face confirmed he didn't believe a word I said.

"We are bonded, lover." His voice was so smooth it melted over me like dark chocolate. I blinked and took a deep breath to compose the tremors settling in my abdomen.

"I'll never heel." The chuckle deep within his chest vibrated against my ear as he placed a cool kiss on the side of my neck.

"Of course not, lover." Eric's large hands moved to my hips and in one swift motion he was on his feet with me in his arms. My legs were wrapped around his waist and he was sucking on my earlobe. His arousal was evident through our shared bond and the hardness currently pressed against the seam of my jeans. He found my mouth and kissed me deeply. I sighed into his mouth at the sheer joy of feeling his lips on mine. I felt Eric's grip tighten on my hips in response. I'm not sure how we got upstairs but I was a little startled when I felt Eric push what I assume is his bedroom door open with his boot.

Eric lifted me slightly in the air and with a mischievous grin, launched me onto the bed.  
"Hey!" I giggled. Before I could feign irritation, he crawled on top of me.

Chapter 3

Eric pulled me to my knees on the bed. He had already relieved me of my pants and was now pulling my sweatshirt over my head. I felt his concern travel through our connection as he took in my body. Amelia had been right in what she told Pam. For the last three weeks, I have been working myself into the ground. I'm not one to step on the scales but I imagine I've lost at least 10 pounds. Eric's hands trace over my ribs as he surveys my appearance.  
"Oh, lover." His voice was gentle and concerned. "My dear one, it seems you and I have been stubborn for far too long. For that I am sincerely sorry." Before I could think of anything to say he guided me to my back on the bed. I gasped as his cool lips bushed against my inner thigh. Before I could stop myself, my hands were tangled in his hair and my knees were drawing themselves up near his ears.

"Oh God." I sighed as Eric lapped at my center. His large hands wrapped around my hips and tugged me closer to him. The constant rhythm of his tongue stoked the fire in my abdomen. I arched my back and gripped frantically at the comforter. I twisted my fists into the thick material as I fell deeper and deeper over the edge. Without ceasing his oral ministrations, he quickly slid a finger in.

"Yes…Eric….please." I begged. I could feel a tear slide down my cheek as I reached for his free hand. As I tightened my grip on his fingers I could feel the bond open fully between us. The rush of emotions swept me over the edge. The moment of my release came in a strangled sob as I felt Eric suck harder on my swollen nub. I gasped for breath as I felt the tremors travel through my body. Blackness started to fill my vision. I couldn't be sure if it was the lack of sleep, absence of food or the sheer force of Eric's attention, but I struggled to stay conscious. As I struggled to catch my breath, Eric softly kissed my right thigh. I felt his fangs graze my skin and I braced myself for his bite. I propped up on my elbows and panted. My eyes arched in surprise as he looked up without breaking the skin.  
"Is something wrong?" My voice was weak and ragged. Eric licked at his lower lip and crawled up my body to lie beside me.  
"No, lover." He slid his hand over my stomach as he settled beside me.  
"You didn't bite me."

He chuckled softly and rubbed a thumb over my nipple.

"Dear One." He smiled down at my face. "Fucking you until you faint is something I'll save for another day."  
"That's…that's good to know." I panted as I fell back on the bed and closed my eyes. I felt his hand tug on mine to pull me off the bed.  
"Come, lover. I want you in my own bed." I stood unsteadily and looked around confused.  
"Isn't this your room?" A small smile played at his lips and he leaned close to my face and whispered.

"Not quite." He stepped away from me and walked across the room to a large book case. I stared in amazement as he swung a small picture away from the wall and revealed a key pad. After punching in a code, the book case swung forward. He turned to face me and held out his hand.  
"Come."

I stepped into a large room that held a large wooden bed. I could tell from the ornate carvings that it must be very old. A large leather sofa was along one wall and there were two more doors. One was open and I could tell it led to a bathroom. Two flat screen televisions hung on the wall and there was a small refrigerator and microwave in the corner. A small but organized desk was home to one of those fancy IPod dock speaker things and a laptop.  
"What is this?" I asked as I stepped further into the room.

"Technically it's called a safe room."

"Like in the movies." I nodded my head in understanding.

"Yes. This is where I spend my days. As you can see, it's light proof. It's fire proof as well."  
"Smart."

"Being as old as I am is not an accident." He grinned. My gaze fell on the two large televisions. He must have sensed my questions. He reached for a large remote on the bedside table and touched the screen to activate the TV's. One was split into four screens and showed various views of his property; the other was muted on CNN.

"Wow." I grinned.  
"We have enemies as you know. I like to be proactive."

"So you could stay in here if you had to."

"Yes. There are supplies for at least a month." He motioned to the small refrigerator.

"I thought you'd sleep in your coffin." I grinned looking over at the kind size bed.

"Only when I travel and as you know, the last one was destroyed in Rhodes. The replacement is downstairs."

"Oh…sure." I nodded. This was a little much to handle. Vampires rarely shared their daytime resting place and here I was getting the grand tour of Eric's. Sensing my disorientation he pulled me to the bed. He threw the covers back and settled me between the sheets.

"We're safe here, lover." He tapped the remote screen with his finger and the door swung shut. The click of the locks sounded much louder in the silence of the room. He slid into the bed next to me and pulled me into his arms.

"We need to settle some things between us, lover." I closed my eyes and settled into his side, my fingers tracing across his ribs. I knew this was coming. There were still so many things left unsaid between us; so many unsettled issues. I wasn't ready to deal with all of it now. I wanted to finish what we had started. Ignoring his words, I turned my head and kissed his chest while sliding my hand down his stomach. I felt rejuvenated at the sound of the growl rumbling through his chest as I curled my fingers around his length and felt him buck into my hand. I'm sure he could feel my confidence swelling across our bond as I latched onto his nipple. I gently tugged with me teeth as I dropped my hand and squeezed his balls.

"Nnggg." He growled in a very human way as he flipped me onto my back. I spread my legs for him to settle between while I kept my grip firmly in place. I met his eyes and gave him another gentle squeeze.  
"Sookie." His voice was strangled and it was a rare treat to see Eric fighting for control. He shifted and I removed my hand so he could enter me. His desire opened our bond and I arched my back to greet him. He buried his head in the crook of my neck as he supported his weight with his elbows. He moved slowly at first and I gripped his hips to encourage him to move faster. He pushed up on his arms and looked down at me. I reached for his face and pulled him to me in a searing kiss. The need for air was the only reason I tore my lips from his. His hand rested on my cheek as his rhythm increased. I turned my head slightly and licked his palm. I could feel his climax building as well as my own. I was determined to send him over the edge. I needed the control. I slid my hands down his sides and firmly gripped his glorious ass.  
"Harder." I purred through gritted teeth. His eyes met mine and I could see his approval burning in his pupils. He increased the pressure and I could tell he was as close as I. I turned my head again and pushed my cheek into his hand. He swiped his thumb across my lips and darted my tongue out to greet it.

"Look at me, lover." This is what Eric liked. My eyes locked with his and I lifted my knees a fraction higher. I slid my hand along his side and then to his wrist. Pulling his hand forward I placed a kiss on his palm and then in a bold move I sucked his middle finger into my mouth and slid my teeth across his knuckle. His eyes widened and then slammed shut. He pushed into me one last time and I felt the pulse of his orgasm trembling through every muscle in my body. His head dropped and his hair covered my face as he screamed something in a language I'd never understand. To say I was extremely proud of myself was an understatement. I kissed his shoulder and that seemed to bring him back a little. He lifted his head and regarded the smug expression on my face. A grin tugged at his lips as he felt my grip tighten on his hips.

I lifted my chin and smiled up at him and said, "You are mine." The look on his face and the sheer volume of his laughter made me feel better than I had in months.

Chapter 4

I exited the large bathroom in Eric's safe room wearing one of his large button-down shirts. He was leaning against the large headboard of the bed waiting on my return.

"You had this room built?" I asked as I climbed under the covers next to him.  
"Yes."  
"Then why is there a toilet in the bathroom. You don't need it." His amusement shown in his eyes as he kissed my forehead.

"Resale value."  
"Of course." I laughed. How stupid of me. Eric left nothing to chance and was forever the business man. Before he could pull me closer his head snapped to one of the televisions. We both saw a figure walking up the front walk to the main door of the house. I felt a surge of panic but when I looked at Eric's face I felt nothing across our bond to cause me alarm. The figure unlocked the front door and carried several bags through to the kitchen. We both watched intently as Pam came into view on the monitor. She opened the refrigerator and placed what appeared to be groceries in the sliding drawers and freezer. She placed what I recognized to be one of my suitcases on the floor next to the counter and then pulled a notepad from the drawer by the stove. She quickly left a note and then as if she knew we could see her…who am I kidding, of course she knew we could see her. She looked directly into the security monitor and smiled. After giving what I knew was a respectful bow to Eric she turned and left.

Without a word, Eric slid from the bed and pulled a pair of pajama pants from a large wooden chest of drawers. I was on his heels as he entered a code to open the door to the safe room. He reached for my hand and led me back downstairs to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator as I lifted the note pad from the counter.

'Amelia said you would like these things. Enjoy. –Pam'

I laughed and looked around Eric to peer into the refrigerator. I spied the take out box first and took a deep breath.

"Mmmm, that smells good." Eric lifted the container and placed it on the counter. He removed a TruBlood for himself and a soft drink for me before closing the door.

"You need to eat something, lover. We must keep your strength up. You will need it." He leered at me and I laughed. He opened the container of food and reached into the cabinet for a plate. I raised an eyebrow at such a domestic move.

"I have plates." He grinned.  
"Why?"

"I have had to entertain human business associates. So you'll find a few human staples around the house." He opened a drawer and removed a fork. "See?"

"You're just full of surprises." I laughed as he handed me the Sprite he removed from the fridge.

"Oh, you have no idea, my lover." He put the plate of pasta that Pam had brought me in the microwave. "But I will enjoy showing you. How long should I heat this?" Eric's confusion over heating food was absolutely endearing to me. I moved closer to him and pressed the buttons. I pushed the bottle of TruBlood aside and rubbed my fingers along his sides.

"You don't have to drink that, you know." His arms encircled me and I could feel his shirt I was wearing creep up my back. He kissed my neck as his palms pressed flat against my bare behind and pulled me into him.

"Not yet." Rejection flashed across my face and he stepped back slightly to brush the hair away from my face.  
"Don't pout, lover. You are not at your strongest. Weeks of taking very little care of yourself has seen to that." I jumped as his hand smacked me firmly on the backside.

"OW!" The sting of the swat and the laughter in his eyes was igniting my desire again. Feeling my arousal through our bond, Eric turned me away from him and guided me to the island in the middle of the kitchen. He deposited me on one of the high bar stools and kissed my forehead.  
"First, you will eat." He placed the steaming pasta in front of me and returned to the microwave to warm his TruBlood. I had to admit, the smell of the food made me realize how hungry I really was. I was chewing the first bite when Eric took a seat across from me and took a large gulp of synthetic blood. I paused with my fork in mid air and waited for him to leave the room.  
"Is something wrong? Is your meal not to your liking?"

"You're going to sit here with me while I eat?"  
"Does that bother you?" His head cocked slightly regarding me.

"Doesn't it bother you?" I reached for my drink taking a sip waiting for his answer.

"Sitting with you? I don't understand." He really didn't, huh.

"Bill never wanted to be around me when I ate. I think it grossed him out." A sudden surge of anger swept across our blood bond. I dropped my fork to my plate and swallowed as he stood to his full height in front of me.

"Bill is a fool and hopefully a soon forgotten memory for you." At that moment the 1000 year old Viking Vampire picked up my fork and fed me a mouthful of pasta before continuing. "I am not Bill."

Chapter 5

"We have to decide a few things." Eric stated as he carried me upstairs. I was straddling his waist and was hoping he would at least wait until we were back in his bed. He had already carried my bag Pam had dropped off up to his bedroom/safe room while I was rinsing my dishes in the sink. It all seemed so comfortable; Eric and I sharing a meal, sort of; sitting together talking about nothing in particular for a few minutes. Now we had to talk THE talk. Things needed to be laid out. He sat me on the edge of the bed in the outside bedroom while he went to the key pad again.

"If you ever need it, the code is a familiar one to you."

"Huh?"

"I changed it after the take over. I wanted it to be something you would remember if you and I ever…" He paused to look at me. "…came to an understanding."

"What is it?"

"It's your identification number."

"My what?" I could see Eric searching his brain for the correct term.

"The number all American humans are issued…the government gives you a card."

"My social security number?!"

"Yes."

"How…how did you…?"

"I have lots of resources at my disposal, Sookie." Seeing my concern over what exactly, identity theft?...He justified his choice.  
"I wanted to be sure it was something you wouldn't forget. I wanted to make sure you could seek refuge here if you needed."

"Okay…okay. Thank you." I reached for his hand as he entered the numbers. The bookshelf lurched forward and I stepped into the room before him. I glanced at the clock on the small desk. 4:30 AM. I should be exhausted but the food and the sex had given me a burst of energy. Eric lifted my suitcase on the bed as the door swung shut behind him. Before I could open the travel bag, he opened one of his drawers in the large chest of drawers and started shifting things around. In moments he had made space for me to place my clothes. I smiled as I unzipped the suitcase and discovered what I hoped was what Amelia had packed for me. The thought of Pam going through my underwear drawer was a little unsettling. A couple pairs of jeans, a few sweaters, underwear, socks, toothbrush, and the sexiest nightgown I owned. Huh. Eric came around the bed and took my toiletries to the bathroom. I guess I was spending the night. I smiled as I put the rest of my close away. I thought about putting on my nightgown, but I was perfectly content in Eric's shirt. It smelled like him and I felt sexy in it. I stowed my suitcase under Eric's bed and settled back against the headboard. Eric was standing in the doorway of the bathroom leaning against the frame.  
"You're beautiful." He stated as he walked over to the side of the bed. I smiled up at him as he placed a kiss on the top of my head. He slid his arm under my back and positioned me beside him on the bed.

"I guess we have to get some things hammered out." He creased his eyebrows at my phrasing but understanding soon took hold.

"Yes. There are some things I'd like to ask you."

"Okay." I felt my body tense and I squeezed Eric's hand.

"Will you come live here with me?"

"No…I…I don't want to leave my home."

"But isn't it customary for two people to make a home together." I turned to look at him, to see clear blue eyes looking expectantly into mine.

"That's after they get married. We're not getting married. We can't. It's not legal."

"Your human laws mean little to me, lover."

"That may be so, but I wasn't raised like that. I mean we haven't even…even gone out on a date."

"A date? I think we've moved past dating, lover." He emphasized his point by reaching out and cupping my breast. I pulled away and clutched his fingers.

"So what? You're just going to go about your business and come see me when ever you want to get your dick wet?!" I knew he could feel my anger. I could see his lips tighten. I wasn't used to using such vulgar talk but I was losing my patience. This was the Eric that was used to getting whatever he wanted at a nod of his head. I was getting a little tired of it.

"Why are you getting so upset? I want to share my home with you. I want to have you near me always."

"It sounds like to me you want me to drop everything and come to you."

"Yes." He creased his brows again as if he couldn't understand why I was being so difficult.  
"See?! That's the problem. You want ME to drop everything. Why should I have to do that?!"  
"Because you love me and you are mine." I sighed. Thick headed Viking.

"Okay, let's recap. You want _me _to just leave _my_ job, leave _my_ house, leave _my_ life and come live with _you_…_here_." He could feel my frustration and I could feel his. He shifted and looked determined.

"I thought that you would want this." Jesus Christ, Shepard of Judea.

"You're thick you know that?! Dumbass Viking vampire!"

Uh oh. I said that out loud. His body stilled and he released my hand. This was so not good.

"Explain." He ordered through gritted teeth. _Shit_. I took a deep breath and made an effort to calm myself and him through our bond. I reached out and touched his thigh. I felt the muscles tense under my fingers.

"Okay, listen. I'm just going to lay it out. Don't interrupt me and don't get mad." I looked into his face and he nodded in agreement.

"I've never done this. I mean, I know you know Bill was the first guy I had ever…been with." I paused to gage his reaction. He nodded and I continued.  
"I've never been in a relationship, but I do know that a real relationship is a give and take." He started to open his mouth to speak but I quickly put my fingers to his lips.

"Wait…just listen. Over the last two years, it's been your habit to…to summon me. When you call, as much as I hate it, I come runnin' whether I want to or not. I know you can treat me better. You _have_ treated me better and we both know you remember how! I just want to be…to be…." I balled my fists and searched for the words that wouldn't make me sound like a stupid girl. Eric took my hand again and grinned.

"Wooed?" I felt his amusement at the term through the bond and my frustration dissipated much to his delight. I huffed the air from my cheeks and poked him in the chest.

"Yes." I searched his eyes and waited for him to speak. I could see the emotions and thought flash through them. He wanted me. He wanted me more than he's wanted any other mortal woman in over 10 centuries. My eyes widened a little at the glimpse in his head and he noticed my reaction. He didn't acknowledge the reaction; he just leaned forward and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Then you shall be wooed."  
"Really?" I couldn't help but smile at him.  
"Oh yes." He tugged at my hand and started unbuttoning the shirt I was wearing. "So we'll go out and stuff?"

"Yes, lover. If that's what you want." He stilled his hands after the last button fell free. "How long do you think the courting of your affections will take?"

"As long as it takes, I guess. I've never done this, remember?"

"Nor have I. I guess you and I will find out together." His hand slid along my side and settled on my hip. I licked my lip at the sensation and smiled at him.

"Together."

I yawned and Eric pulled me closer. It was nearly dawn and both of us had made important use of our time after our talk, if you know what I mean. Eric lay on his stomach and I couldn't help but slide my hand down his back and squeeze his beautiful naked butt. He laughed and the sound made me feel content and loved.

"It's almost dawn, lover." I snuggled closer to his side as he mumbled into the pillow.  
"Can I stay in here with you?" He rolled over and pulled me to his chest.

"Nothing would please me more." That's the last I remember before letting sleep overtake us both.

Chapter 6

I woke feeling disoriented and sore. A night of mind blowing sex and emotional turmoil tends to have that effect. I took a deep breath and stretched my sore muscles. I turned on my side and stared at Eric. He was lying flat on his stomach with his head turned toward me. He was dead to the world. Literally. I looked at the small clock on the desk. It was only 4 o'clock in the afternoon. He wouldn't be up for another hour and a half. Even though I was a summer person, the winter months now held a special place in my heart. The long nights meant more time with Eric. I brushed the hair from his face and playfully tickled his ear. Nothing. Huh. I wonder if I tickled somewhere else if that would get a reaction. I pushed that thought from my head and laughed to myself. I pushed myself off the bed and shuffled to the bathroom. I really needed a shower. I hazarded a glance in the mirror and shook my head at the state my hair was in. Medusa would be frightened. I turned the water on in the shower and took up position on the toilet and took care of 'my human needs' as Eric called them. A contented smile spread across my face when I noticed Eric had placed my toothbrush in the built in holder above the sink.

The water felt wonderful. The stiffness in my muscles eased as the powerful spray pelted my neck and back. I slicked my hair back and reached for the shampoo. Eric had nice shampoo. It' smelled like apples. I smiled to myself as I shampooed my hair. I knew I had time to take a nice long shower. I shaved my legs, and made sure every inch of my body was perfectly groomed. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the large towel on the bar around me. This thing is the largest bath towel I'd ever used. Well if I were a 6'4 Viking I guess I would need a big towel. I moved to the door I left open and took a quick glance at Eric. He hadn't moved a muscle. I turned and started toweling myself off. I ran my brush through my hair and stepped out into the bedroom again. I leaned across the bed and placed a kiss on Eric's cheek. I decided to look around. The room was spacious and neat. There were just a few knick knacks here and there. I could tell from the looks of them they were extremely old. There was a small clay pot with drawings on the side sitting atop his dresser. On the wall hung some sort of mask. I'd seen things like these in books and on the history channel. I pulled open the drawer Eric had designated mine and pulled out a bra and panty set. Amelia and I had gone into Monroe one afternoon in an effort for her to cheer me up. She'd insisted that no one could feel depressed in Victoria Secret. I shimmied into the navy lace underwear before adjusting my breasts in the bra. I picked the towel up off the floor where I'd dropped it and hung it back up in the bathroom. On my way back to the dresser I drug my finger along the bottom of Eric's foot that was hanging off the end of the bed. Not so much as a twitch. Oh the things I could do to you, big boy. I giggled to myself as I pulled a pair of jeans and a long sleeve Fangtasia shirt from the drawer. As I placed them on the bed something caught my eye that I hadn't noticed the night before. I looked around the room and noticed there weren't any pictures on the walls or on the desk. But on the bedside table there was a small frame. I stepped closer and picked it up. I rubbed my finger over the image of Eric and me dancing in the ballroom at Rhodes. I didn't know there were any pictures from that night. How he had gotten one is beyond me. I thought most everything had been destroyed in the bombing. I replaced the frame carefully back on the table. I stroked my fingers through his hair and sighed. I set about getting ready for the day…well the night. I crossed the room to the desk and pushed the center of Eric's IPod. The speakers came to life and I jolted at the volume. I jerked my head out of habit to see if I had woken Eric up. He didn't even flinch. Vampires apparently have strange taste in music. Some women were apparently being strangled in a foreign language. I scrolled through Eric's playlists. Some were in languages I had no clue of deciphering. I stopped and couldn't help but grin at one labeled 'Sookie's Music'. I pressed play and shimmied my hips a little on my way back to the bathroom.

My hair was dry and smooth. I had brushed my teeth, put on some make up and was now dancing in front of the sink while I rubbed lotion on my arms. The Pussycat Dolls were blaring through the room. I can't sing worth a flip, but I can dance. I dipped my hips to the right and then to the left. I felt so good I couldn't help but slither around a little like those girls on TV that work in the strip clubs.

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have boobies

I smeared lotion on my stomach and shook my boobs a little with the music.

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick

when I step out on the scene

I turned in a circle and dramatically dipped my hips to one side. I loved this song. In my gyrations, I knocked my brush from the sink. I bent to retrieve it and nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt two large hands grab my hips. I shrieked and nearly fell forward. Eric's pulled me to him and his obvious excitement pressed into my behind.

"How long have you been up? " I finally regained enough composure to stand up right and pull his arms around my waist.

"Long enough to know you want to have… boobies." He raised an eye brow and laughed.

"Enjoy the show?" I asked a little embarrassed. He turned me to face him.

"Very much." But then he got a saddened look on his face.

"What?"  
"You showered without me." I giggled. Seeing a Norse God Vampire pout was just too funny.

"Yeah, well. It was for the greater good. I was lookin' pretty disturbing."

"That's not possible." He nuzzled my neck and started walking me backwards toward the shower. I pressed against his chest and laughed.  
"Oh no. You can fly solo just this once. I'm getting dressed."

"But…" He reached for my hand as I pulled away.

"Shower." I swatted his behind and he laughed. I love that sound. Eric Northman, the serious businessman Vampire didn't often laugh. It thrilled me to no end to know I could always make him.  
"You could at least wash my back." He called behind me.  
"We both know how that would end." I laughed.

"That's the point, lover."

"Nope. You're wooing me, remember? I want wooing." I had pulled my jeans over my hips and walked back to the bathroom door. "And wooing starts tonight."

Chapter 7

"I gotta say. I'm a little nervous." I said to Eric, he took his eyes off the road for a second to grin at me.  
"Why?" I'm sure he could tell my emotions through our shared bond.

"I don't know. We're…we're going on a real date. A date date."  
"Let's hope I can sufficiently romance you in to accepting another. "

"Well I wish you all the luck in the world." We both laughed comfortably and I felt the knot in my stomach ease. I'd asked Eric a couple of times what he had in store for this evening and he refused to tell me. I was a little startled when we pulled up to a restaurant.  
"What are we doing here?" I questioned as we stepped through the main doors.

"Have you eaten supper this evening?"

"No, but…"  
"I've watched movies. The typical date consists of dinner, some type of frivolity afterwards and then lots of sex."

"Not the first date." We slid into a back corner booth and waited for the hostess to leave before I continued. "No sex on the first date. That's traditional."

"We are far from traditional, you and I." He reached across the table and stroked my fingers.  
"True."

"You look lovely this evening." I had decided against the t-shirt and opted instead for a snug fitting navy sweater with my jeans.

"So do you. That's my favorite sweater on you." He looked down at the dark brown sweater and then back to me.  
"You've seen this before?"

"You wore it one night when you came to Merlotte's with Pam."

"Ah. I'm glad it made an impression."

"Speaking of Pam, you're not mad at her anymore are you?" He regarded me for a moment and then shook his head.  
"It seems I've known Pam for far too long."

"I'm thinkin' her Christmas gift just got a lot nicer." We laughed as I enjoyed my dinner and he sipped on a bottle of TruBlood.

"You can't be serious." I narrowed my eyes at him as we pulled around back to the employee entrance of Fangtasia.

"We're not staying, lover." He laced his fingers with mine as we entered the main floor. Pam smiled brightly as we approached.  
"Master." She nodded. I couldn't help but laugh. I bet she thinks she's still in deep shit. "Evening, Sookie. You look…refreshed." The smile she gave was too much. Before I knew it I launched myself at her and hugged her tightly. Eric laughed at what I can only assume was the shocked expression on her face as I squeezed her shoulders.  
"Has she gone mad?" She asked Eric over my shoulder.

"Tell Amelia I owe her a hug too." I mumbled into her hair before disengaging myself from her.

"I'll be happy to deliver it for you." Eric was surveying the bar while Pam winked at me. He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me a little closer to him.

"How are things?" He nodded his head toward the gift shop.

"We had a minor outburst earlier. Apparently the fraternities are pledging again."

"Any damages?"  
"Just to them." Pam leered and her fangs were showing. While he and Pam went over the nights activities I pulled from his grasp. I motioned toward the door leading to the restrooms and Eric nodded in understanding. He pulled me by the hand back to him and kissed me quickly on the lips. A wave of heat rushed across my skin and I knew I must look like an idiot with such a big smile plastered on my face. As I walked past the bar, my smile soon faded.

'_Stupid bitch. Why is he kissing her_?'

'_So that's why he's not here tonight. I drove all the way from Monroe to offer myself to him and he's with this skinny bitch._'

'_He's alone finally. I can do this. My God he's magnificent. I'll just offer myself to him. Surely he'll choose me over her_.'

I scurried to the bathroom to escape all their thoughts. I had a strong feeling that I wasn't going to be very popular at Fangtasia if Eric kept openly showing me affection. Then a thought of my own leapt to the front of my mind. Eric would still need to feed. God knows there's a line of willing fangbangers baring their necks and spreading their legs for him right at this very minute. Washing my hands a little more forcefully than normal, I fumed at the thought of Eric touching any of the skanks that hung out here. I made an effort to calm myself before stepping out onto the main floor again. As soon as I crossed to the end of the bar Eric's eyes met mine. He cocked his head to the side and creased his brow. He strode purposefully to me and reached out to grab my hand. I could feel his concern traveling through the bond just as I was sure he could feel my jealousy and anger.  
"What happened?" Before I could answer more thoughts bombarded my brain.

'_He turned me down?! How could he?! He's had me before. Maybe it's because of that blonde bitch_. _I'll beat the shit out of her_.'

I squeezed my eyes shut and ducked my head in an effort to shield myself.

"Sookie?" Before I could answer he had me by the elbow and was leading me through the bar to his office. I sighed from relief at the silence. I shouldn't be so surprised. What did I expect their reaction to be? It wasn't Eric's fault. I pushed the jealousy aside and did my best to smile at him.

"Sorry. I'm fine."

"You're not fine. You forget. We're bonded lover. I felt all of that."

"That's so not fair." I scowled.

"Tell me what you heard." I don't think I will. What good would it do?

"Just a bunch of fangbangers thinkin' about sex. I didn't have my guard up and it all just started pouring in." Eric's pale blue eyes locked with mine.

"I just assumed our new arrangement included honesty, lover. It saddens me that you feel you can't tell me the truth." Shit. Shit. Dammit to hell, shit.

"I…I…" I sighed and looked at my shoes. "You'll get upset and I really don't want to fight on our first real date."

"I'm already upset. Obviously you've heard something you didn't like and you've chosen not to share that with me."

"No. I will! It's just that…." I could feel my jaw setting and knew there was no way around this conversation. "I guess I didn't fully gage the extent of your…your…glory here."  
"You need to explain."

"Apparently your regulars are not pleased with my presence."

"Regulars?"

"Those skanky fangbangers with their boobs hanging out and their thongs stickin' out of their pants that you enjoy so much. Apparently, one of them wants to kick my ass." I could feel every ounce of jealousy pouring back into my body. I stepped closer to him so I could look directly into his eyes. "If you touch any of those girls I swear I'll stake you myself. I won't share. I've done that once, and I sure as hell won't do it again."

"What do you mean you've done that once?"

"I understand you'll have to feed. I'm not saying that you shouldn't. But you can feed from me. You're older. You don't need as much, right? I can't handle the feeders with you. I shouldn't have to." The last part left a bad taste in my mouth.

"Feeders." The word slipped from his lips and then I saw and felt a flash of understanding and anger. He reached out and gripped my arms. He leaned forward so his face was level with mine.  
"It seems I have underestimated the depth of hurt Mr. Compton has caused you." I frowned at the mention of Bill's name. I never felt so damaged. I was damaged goods. No matter what, I would compare everything to that experience. I had nothing else to compare to except maybe Quinn and that had ended just as bad. I'm not sure when I started to cry but that just made me madder.

"Maybe you should take me home or I could just drive. My car's still here, right?" I took a step toward the door. I think my fight or flight mechanism had kicked in and I really wanted to leave. Eric had other ideas. His arm circled my waist and before I could track the movement I was sitting on the couch with him kneeling between my legs in front of me.

"You will not leave. I know that is your habit when dealing with men, but that will not happen with me, understood?" I opened my mouth to protest but Eric leaned a fraction closer and whispered. "I love you. With me, you don't leave. Understood?" I could feel his love for me swell across the bond and instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck.

"There will be no more fangbangers, lover. You are mine and as you proclaimed last night when you were fucking me beyond my senses, I am yours."  
"Won't that be bad for business?"

"No, lover. A few pathetic women are nothing to me. You are far more than they will ever be." He captured my lips and pulled me to the edge of the couch. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my throat as I deepened the kiss. I wrapped my legs around him and clutched at his shoulders. He pushed me back up against the couch and I could feel his arousal straining against his jeans. Lust mixed with love and acceptance swelled across our bond and I started tugging the hem of his sweater up his back. A deep chuckle vibrated from Eric's chest as he pulled away from me.  
"No, lover. Not here. Not now anyway." I gritted my teeth and growled at him. His eyes were dancing with laughter. "First date. No sex. Your rule." He pulled me to my feet and I could have died right there.

"I hate you right now." I laughed as he led me back out into the club.

"But you certainly won't later, I can promise you that."

Chapter 8

I tried to take back my hand as we walked through the club. There was no need to paint a target on my back. Eric, however, had other plans. He refused to release my fingers and pulled me closer to him as we passed the dance floor. A few fangbangers gave me 'go-to-hell' looks and I held my chin a little higher. Sensing my little act of pride, Eric stopped. He turned to face me and before I could protest, he captured my mouth. The kiss was long and passionate. Not something I was used to doing in the middle of a crowded bar. I couldn't help the little squeak of surprise that escaped my throat. Eric only deepened the kiss. Oh he was proving a point. A point he was making loud and clear to everyone. His hands were tangled in my hair and I clutched at his elbows to keep standing. Heat raged through my abdomen and I was struggling to breath. When he finally pulled away I was panting. Eric didn't even look around to see the reaction he had caused. He had my hand again and led me through the bar and out the back. I was still too stunned to acknowledge the wave Pam was giving me as we exited. The blast of cold air once we were outside brought me back to reality.

"You're a shit." I emphasized my words by pinching his butt.

"I made my point."

"Ya think? Maybe I should open a PO Box just for the death threats I'm gonna be getting." Eric shook his head as he closed my car door. I faced him as he settled behind the wheel. "You think I'm kidding?! You didn't hear those girls. They are mighty upset that their supply of Vampire Love God has been cut off."  
"No harm will come to you." The teasing tone had left the conversation. Harm had come to me in the past. Lots of harm. I wanted to believe him but we both knew he was making a promise he couldn't really keep. A frustrated rumble settled in his chest as he started the engine.  
"Stop." He ordered. I'm pretty positive he felt all of my pity party through our bond.

"Stop what?" He ignored me for a moment as he pulled into traffic. I motioned with my hand for him to talk and he gave me a look that said, 'You know what.'

I gave him a look right back. I knew he could see me with his vampire vision. I reached over and poked him in the side and he glared at me.  
"Speak." I ordered. Hey, it always worked for him. His face registered my command and it took a lot of effort for me not to giggle. I schooled my features and went to poke him again. Before I could see his movement he had me by the wrist. I acted like I was going to poke him with my free hand and he actually flinched. Ha! Victory!

"Vampires are not ticklish, Sookie and I don't like being poked. Besides, I'm driving." He released my wrist and placed his hand back on the wheel. I shifted in my seat and looked out the window at the darkness. Just when we had settled into a comfortable silence his hand jolted and started poking my side. I erupted in a peel of laughter and he grinned to himself.  
"Apparently, you are very ticklish." I managed to grab his hand and he wrapped his fingers around mine. I sighed as I tried to calm down. I knew what he was doing. He didn't want me to think too much tonight. This was our first real date. The past we shared would always be there, but tonight was about us and fun and love.

Chapter 9

"I've never been anywhere like this before." I commented as we settled into a booth near the small stage. The bar was dark and comfortable. I've lived in Louisiana all my life and had never been to a jazz club. Eric sat on the same side of the booth as me and I snuggled into his side as the band began to play. I sipped on my gin and tonic as the music swelled around the room. This was nice. A real date. Dinner, music, and I couldn't hear what he was thinking. I'm sure he was thinking about going back to his house and getting me into his bed again, but the fact that I couldn't hear any of it was glorious. We enjoyed the music and each others company for over an hour. I stole a quick glance at my watch and noticed it was almost one. The bar would be closing soon. I slid my hand down to his thigh and rested it there for a moment. Eric tightened his arm around my shoulder just a fraction. Feeling his fingers trail up and down my arm, I gave into the urge to slide my hand a little higher on his thigh. I lifted my face and kissed the side of his neck. I playfully grazed his cool skin with my teeth and inched my hand a fraction higher toward his crotch. I giggled into his collar when I felt his hand circle my wrist and slide my hand back a respectable distance. He bent his lips to my ear and whispered, "You are treading in dangerous waters, lover." I shivered when I felt his cool lips press a kiss against my temple. I inched my hand back to where I had it before and whispered in his ear my reply.

"I've gotten used to swimming with sharks. Take me home." I felt his muscles stiffen when I lightly licked his earlobe. I punctuated my remarks with a gentle squeeze and breathed, "Now." He turned to face me and smiled.

"No." I'm sure the horror of his rejection was evident on my face. Seeing him smile was even worse.

"I will not be dissuaded from the wooing. Your rules, not mine."

I demonstrated my disgust with him by pinching his inner thigh. Feeling him jump at the sharp pressure amused me to no end. His arm tightened its grip on my shoulder and I turned in the booth and looked at him.

"I'm glad you're so stubborn." I think my words confused him for a moment and then he nodded with understanding. He was doing everything just right. He was doing it for me because that was what I wanted. Why was I such a fool for so long? Had he not always done everything I asked of him? Had he not been the one to step in the path of danger to protect me? Had he not always been the one to make sure I had the things I needed. Something as small as a new coat; but he noticed. Eric Northman. I resolved to myself right there as the soft lilt of the music floated around us I was going to stop being so proud. I was going to love him and allow him to love me in return.

He must have felt the emotions thrumming through me. He slid from the booth and pulled me with him. Silently, he lead me from the bar and out to the parking lot. I actually felt lighter. I guess that's what happens when you reach a turning point in one's life. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to the cool crisp night air. When I opened them, Eric was snaking his arms around my waist.

"I don't want to take you home."

"I know, but I have work tomorrow."

"It's extremely irritating to me that you refuse to leave the shifter." There was no anger in his voice. He was just stating a fact.

"Sam is my friend. Besides, you know better than to ask me to quit my job." I rested my back against the side of the corvette and let him lean into me.

"One day you will come to see things more in the way of my thinking."

"Maybe." I grinned. He rewarded my slight willingness to consider his way of thinking with a kiss.

"Would you do me the honor of seeing me again tomorrow after you are done with your servitude to the shifter?"

"You had me until you added that last part."

"My apologies. So will you allow me to woo you again tomorrow?"

"Of course. I'm really liking the wooing. You're doing a fabulous job."

"I'm just getting started, lover." He extracted himself from my embrace and deposited me in the car once again. He folded his tall frame into the driver's seat and soon we were headed home. I allowed myself the pleasure of resting my hand on his shoulder and twining my finger in his hair.  
"You're contentment with our relationship pleases me." I stilled my hand and looked at him for a moment in the darkness of the car.

"It pleases me too."

Chapter 10

Eric refused to let me drive home by myself. We stopped by his house and I retrieved a few things I needed for work in the morning. But he wouldn't hear of going to get my car and letting me drive back to Bon Temps at such a late hour. I think yesterday I would have balked and said I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself. But after tonight, I didn't feel like defending my female pride. It was nice that he cared so much that he actually sounded offended when I mentioned that I didn't mind driving. I didn't even ask how my car was going to get home. I just knew he'd take care of it. So here I am, lying in my own bed, staring up at the ceiling thinking about tomorrow night. Tomorrow night wouldn't be our first date. Tomorrow night he wouldn't refuse me. Tomorrow night would be wonderful. I sighed and turned to my side. Within ten minutes, I drifted into a contented sleep.

"Sook, order up!" I bounced over to the bar and arranged the drinks onto the tray. Sam had given me a curious look but I just smiled and winked at him. He chuckled and shook his head as he served another drink to Mrs. Bodehouse. I guess it was about time for her son to be here to pick her up. I glanced at my watch and smiled. Two more hours. Off at 1:30 and then I would see Eric.

"Why you so happy?" Sam finally asked as I waited for a refill for Hoyt.

"Can't a girl just be happy?" He eyed me and leaned forward.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen you this happy in a long, long time. Did something happen?" He handed me the Miller Lite and paused before releasing the bottle. "Or someone?" I pulled the bottle from his grasp and smiled. As if on cue, my someone strolled in to Merlotte's.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"I couldn't wait to see you. So I am here." I must be grinning like a fool because Sam just rolled his eyes and grabbed a TruBlood from the cooler.  
"But I've got two more hours until I get off. You wanna wait that long?"

"I've waited longer than that for you, lover." He winked at me and I could feel the heat spread through my stomach.

"All righty then." I practically skip over to the bar. Sam hands me the bottle of synthetic blood and leans over to say something he doesn't want the entire bar to hear.  
"Eric, huh?"

"Yeah. We had a long talk. We…we've…."

"Go on. It's easin' off in here. Arlene can handle closing." I smiled over at Arlene but she just scowled at me. Ever since Arlene's been seduced by those Fellowship of the Sun fanatics she's had no use for me. I'm not going to argue with Sam. So before something horrific happens, I bolt. I head straight for Sam's office to retrieve my purse. I laugh to myself when I realize I'm still carrying Eric's TruBlood. I bounce, literally I'm bouncing, back out to the bar and I see Eric and Sam in conversation. Uh oh. Wonder what that's about. Eric catches my eye and nods to Sam. He smiles at me and I feel my heart flutter for a moment. This must be what people talk about. Giddy in love. I'm in love. I'm letting myself be in love. I refuse to even let Arlene's hate filled look ruin this mood. I allow Eric to usher me from the bar with his hand on the small of my back.

"So what were you and Sam talking about?" I ask as I head around back to the employee parking lot. I look around for Eric's car assuming he parked next to me. Eric sips the TruBlood I handed him while we walk together.

"Your work schedule." Okay, good mood gone. I stop in my tracks and glare at him.

"What?" He takes my hand and pulls me toward my car.

"Don't get upset. I was merely asking if you were required to work for the next few days."

"I'm on lunch tomorrow and supper shift on Wednesday." Eric brushed a kiss across my cheek and whispered.  
"Not anymore." I felt his effort to calm me through our bond. I reach out and grab his nipple and twist.

"Stop doing that!"

His eyes widen at the pain and his mouth actually falls open from the shock of it. I guess not many people are brave enough to tit twist a vampire.

"That's barbaric!" He takes a step back. "Don't do that again!"

"You deserve it! How dare you tell Sam not to let me work!" I reached forward to grab his nipple again and he takes another step back.

"I didn't tell him. I asked him. I have plans for us." I froze with my arm still in the air reaching for him. "I'm serious. Don't ever do that again."

"Plans? What plans?" A smile spread across his face and he cautiously takes my hand.

"Wooing plans."

"Well okay then." He shakes his head a little and pulls me into a hug. "Where's your car? " I ask to his chest.  
"Your house. I flew here. I wanted to ride with you. But now that I remember your car, I should have rethought"  
"What's wrong with my car?" Besides the fact that it was used to run over and kill a vampire. But Trey Dawson fixed it up real good. "It saved your ass if I do recall."

"It's a piece of shit. You need a new one. If you choose to work late hours far from home you need a reliable car."

"I can't afford a new car."

"Sookie…" He started and I put my hand up.

"Oh no. Now I realize that you're going to do things for me and I love that. I really do. But you're not buying me a new car. That's too much."

"Dear one, you're not letting me woo you."

"I am."

"No. You're hindering the wooing."

"Making me look like a kept woman is not the same thing as wooing me."

"But…"

"No buts. Don't make me twist your nipple again." He launches back two steps and I laugh.  
"Cruel woman."

"Stubborn Vampire."

"I'm only concerned for your safety, lover. There will be nights that you will drive to Shreveport and I want the comfort of knowing you are in a reliable vehicle." I sigh at the smug expression on his face as he inches toward me again. He's playing me like a cheap violin. I can just feel the strings being bowed by the second.

"Besides, after the hellish treatment you've subjected me to with your violent… twisting, the least you can do is give me peace of mind." And there it is. Damn him. He smirks at the obvious sign of my defeat on the matter. I put my hands on my hips and hope no one is in the parking lot to hear what I'm about to say.

"Fine. Buy me a car. But don't think for a minute I don't know what you just did there. So to make it up to me, you better bring the woo big time tonight." I step closer to him and leer. "I better be screaming your name in about 45 minutes or there's going to be hell to pay."

Chapter 11

Eric's driven pretty fast before, but I thought we'd actually take flight in his Corvette. I drove us back to my house and he scowled at me when he saw Amelia and Octavia in the living room watching CSI. I tugged him through the house and let him sit on the bed while I grabbed some more clothes to take to his house. What I had planned for this evening would be seriously hindered by the two witches in my living room.

"You're scaring me." Eric's head jerked to look at me while he sped down the interstate.

"What? What's wrong?"

"You're going 90 miles an hour. When I said I wanted to be screaming your name, I didn't mean as we careen off the road and burst into flames. " He eased off the accelerator a fraction and I could see his grin from the glow of the dashboard.

"Don't worry, lover. I'm just anxious to have you in my bed again." His hand left the wheel and reached for mine.  
"Both hands on the wheel. I'm serious." He laughed but complied. Ten minutes later we were safely parked in his garage. As soon as we entered through the kitchen I launched myself at him. I had his shirt off before we made it to the den. He fumbled with the remote to the logs as I sucked on the side of his neck. He had the fire roaring before he leaned me down on the couch. He quickly freed me of my shoes and socks and made a beeline for my jeans. I helped him remove the last of my clothing and then set about removing the rest of his. To say our pace was frantic would be an understatement. Going one night without feeling him was unbearable. I wasn't sure if it was our blood bond or the fact that I realized I really did love him. All I know is, if he doesn't take his pants off soon, I'm going to stroke out. I push against his chest to get his attention.

"Lose pants now." I order and he laughs as he slides the jeans from his hips. I decide to pay attention to his chest while he's following orders. I claw at his sides to bring him closer to me. I latch on to his left nipple and suck forcefully at the hardened nub. He growls with approval and places his hand on the back of my head to add to the pressure. His other hand reaches up and I feel the gentle tug at my hair elastic. Soon my hair is spilling across my shoulders and I'm pulling him on top of me.

Eric has a large leather couch, but he's a very large Viking. I giggle a little as we both try to situate ourselves unsuccessfully. He snarls and pulls me to my feet. He kisses me again and grips my hips. I gasp into his mouth as he strokes my center. Feeling my wetness, he smoothly slides a finger in. I struggle to stand and kiss and feel all at the same time. My nervous system is going into overdrive. Eric starts to walk me around to the back of the couch. How I'm able to walk with him currently fingering me with earnest is something I can't focus to think about at the moment. Once I feel the back of the couch hit my hip Eric releases his fingers and I jerk at the absence. He kisses me once more and then turns me around. He slides his hands down my arms to position them on the back of the couch. I bend forward as he towers across my back. I feel his lips on my shoulder and can't help but rise to my tip toes in expectation. He clutches my hips and I arch my back to meet him. I've never had sex standing up before. I know he can feel my nervousness once I realize that is exactly what's about to happen. He stills for a second and I look over my shoulder. He buries his head in my neck and grazes his fangs across my shoulder blade as he slides into me. I moan as I adjust to the size of him.

"Yes, Eric…please." I beg as he moves slowly, deliberately. His hand snakes around my ribs and cups my breast. As he kneads the flesh I'm finding it more and more difficult to stand. Eric's other hand firmly grips my hip and holds me in place as he continues his strokes. I feel the pull of orgasm drawing through my core.  
"Eric…Eric…." I can't form any other words. His name is all I can manage as he quickens the pace. The small growls of pleasure are the only sounds he's made since we entered the house. His hand leaves my breast and his fingers trace my jaw. His middle finger slides across my lips and I selfishly pull it into my mouth. I think I've found something he likes. Yeah, me. He pushes hard and I give his finger a final suck before tilting my head back in release.

"Eric!" I scream as white flashes appear in my vision. He thrusts twice more and cries out in pleasure before sinking his fangs into my shoulder. I'm struggling to breathe and keep my knees from buckling as he sucks the blood from the wound. After a few more seconds, he pulls away slightly. He turns me to face him and I wrap my arms around his shoulders. He lifts me to sit on the back of the couch and my legs have found there way around his waist. He looks at his watch and finally speaks.

"43 minutes. I believe that's under the time you required of me to make you scream my name." I could only nod as I tried to steady myself on my trembling legs.

Chapter 12

Eric had retrieved some blankets and pillows from one of the down stairs bedrooms. He had us spread out on the floor in front of the fire. I was draped across his chest and he was playing with a piece of my hair.

"So you said you had plans?" I asked as I trailed my finger along his side.  
"That was before your barbaric attack." I lifted my head and rested my chin on his chest so I was looking at him.

"What attack?"

"Don't be coy. The attack was completely vicious and unprovoked. So now you must be punished." He pouted and I couldn't help but laugh.

"So because you're a big vampire wuss, I have to suffer."

"You nearly ripped my nipple off! Why in all that is holy would you do such a thing?" I burst into a fit of giggles at his outrage.

"I have an older brother, remember? You've met Jason. I've had to learn a few things over the years. That was about the only way I could get him to give me back my Barbie's."

"People think I'm a savage. Unfortunately, the punishment still stands." I lifted up on my arms and stared at him.

"What kind of punishment? So you're really going to cancel the plans? The plans for us?" I actually felt like crying. My emotions are still raw on my skin. He reaches a hand out and pushes the hair from my face. I'm sure he can feel my sudden sadness through our blood-bond.

"No lover. I still have plans for us. I'll exact my punishment in other ways." My sadness faded at the twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

"And what way is that?" He sits up and pulls me between his legs with my back against his chest.

"I'll withhold sex from you." I'm sure I snorted.

"Yeah, right. With your libido, that would last all of two seconds." His arms tightened there embrace and I could feeling the rumblings of is laughter in his chest.

"I have extreme self control. I've waited this long for you to yield to me again. I can wait an appropriate time to exact my punishment for the brutality against my nipples." Wait…what?

"What?"

"I can…."  
"No, back up…What do you mean you've waited this long? How long? Not since you remembered?" I shifted so I could see his face. The thought of the Great Eric Northman being celibate was a little hard for me to believe.

"Before then. Before Rhodes." I swallowed hard and searched his eyes.  
"You're kiddin'"

"I'm not."  
"But I talked to on the phone and you were 'having supper' one night on a fangbanger."

"Feeding and fucking are two different things."

"So you gave up…." I motioned with my hands and waited for him to answer. "But I was with Quinn." When he just nodded his head I continued. "Why?"

"You told me of our time together. You told me I pledged my love to you. I may not have remembered it, but I felt that what you said was truth. Why would I settle for others when I could have you?" I didn't know quite what to say. I smiled at him and leaned forward for a kiss. He shifted backwards and dodged my lips.  
"Ah ah, lover. Punishment." I opened my mouth to protest and then slam it shut in defiance. The smug look on his face made me want rip both his nipples off.

"Well fine. You can…you can just bite my ass." _Uh oh!_ Lesson quickly learned: Never tell a vampire something he can take literally. I squeal as I'm suddenly turned ass up.

"And what a nice ass to bite." He gently sinks his fangs into my left butt cheek.

"OW! Eric!" He laughs as I struggle to right myself. I can't believe he just bit my ass! I feel him start to suck a little on the wound and a ripple of pleasure starts to ripple across my abdomen. He licks the puncture marks carefully and I sigh as his hand smoothes across my back. He pulls me upright and our playful mood changes. Eric licks his lower lip and covers me with the blankets again.

"Are you sure you want to keep up with the punishment plan? I think being bitten in the ass is punishment enough." I purr at him as I slide my hand down to his crotch. I circle my fingers around his length and feel it harden to my touch. His eyes flutter shut as I move my hand in a slow lazy rhythm.

"I could be…" He finally opens his eyes. "…persuaded."

"Will you tell me about your plans?" I whisper in his ear before planting a kiss on his neck.  
"Mmmm."

"That's not an answer." I stop my movements and kiss his lips.

"I'll even show you the brochure."

"Brochure? There's a brochure?" I beam at him. He commands my attention by bucking against my hand.

"After." He captures my mouth and flips me to my back.

"Punishment over?" I halt his attempt to settle between my legs by squeezing my knees against his hips.  
"You're forgiven." He pushed past my knees and settled between my legs. I shifted my hips to ease his access and sighed with contentment as he filled me. The bond between us opened and pulled him closer to me. I needed him closer. I wanted to feel every inch of his body next to mine. Feeling my need, he seemed to engulf me. I wrapped my legs around his as he slowly moved inside me. He shifted up to his elbows and looked into my eyes.  
"I love you, Sookie." My breath caught in my throat and I felt the tears start to well in my eyes.  
"I love you, too."

Chapter 13

"We're going to a spa? I've never been to a spa. What are we going to do there? I didn't know they had spas for vampires." Eric and I had moved upstairs to his bedroom so he could show me the brochure for the plans he had made.

"I'm pleased that your excited, lover." I'd pulled one of Eric's t-shirts on and was sitting cross-legged on the bed with several brochures scattered around me. Eric is leaning against the headboard looking quite amused at my happiness.  
"So what goes on at a spa? What can we do? You're going to do things with me, right?"  
"Calm down, my lover."

"What time are we leaving? I don't know how to pack for a spa." My brows creased as I looked through the pictures of the spa. I tried to decipher the treatments and wondered what the purpose of some of them were. I felt Eric's eyes on me and I finally looked up. He was smiling contently and I leaned forward to kiss him.

"We'll leave for Belladonna's at night fall. We'll arrive at the hotel and enjoy each other's company for the evening. The following night, we have been booked for a number of things I'm sure will be to your liking."

"You and I together, right? It won't be any fun unless you're there too." I could feel his happiness through the bond and smiled at the sensation.

"Yes, lover. You and I together."

"That's how it should be." At that moment, Eric and I knew, no matter what happened we would be together. Bonded by blood and by love, together.

End.


End file.
